Sentimientos reprimidos
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Todos sabian que Antonio y Alfred eran buenos amigos...lo que no sabian era que Alfred sufria por amor a causa del español.


_Sentimientos reprimidos _

_Disclamer: _Hetalia no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Alfred miro por la ventana y dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba encerrado en su oficina desde hace una hora y no había avanzado casi nada con la pila de documentos que llenaban su escritorio, sabia que era muy importante que hiciera el papeleo de ese mes, pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse.

Fue a su escritorio y sentó detrás de el, tomo uno de los papeles y empezó a calcular los impuestos de ese mes, o al menos eso intento, por algún motivo desconocido para el, no podía concentrarse en los aumentos o en su defecto, disminución en los impuestos, o en el nuevo ajuste en el presupuesto, el primero de ese año, cabía aclarar, maldijo por lo bajo su falta de concentración, tenia que entregar esos documentos la siguiente semana, si se atrasaba o cometía algún error, Arthur como siempre, lo sermonearía, diciéndole palabras como inmaduro, irresponsable, o la mas frecuente de ellas, idiota. No es que le importaran mucho los sermones (con insultos incluidos) de Arthur, pero últimamente no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiro cansado ¿A quien quería engañar? Sabía que el motivo de su falta de interés en el presupuesto y los impuestos era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el castaño se había llevado toda su concentración y la había arrojado al tacho de la basura; pero no podía echarle toda la culpa al español, ya que el vinculo entre su falta de concentración y muchacho de ojos verdes tenia una causa indirecta: Lovino Vargas.

Todo el asunto empezó hacia poco mas de dos semanas, Prusia le había confesado sus sentimientos al italiano mayor y este le había correspondido, todo habría sido de perlas, sino fuera por un involucrado involuntario: Antonio

El pobre español hacia mucho tiempo que sentía un cariño especial por el italiano mayor y cuando se entero de la noticia de que el prusiano y Lovino estaban juntos, estuvo encerrado en su casa cinco días enteros sin comer ni dormir, al final le había terminado diciéndole al chico italiano lo que sentía y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Paso lo más común y natural: Lovino lo rechazo, el italiano lo sentía mucho, pero no le podía corresponder, pues ya estaba con Prusia, Lovino lo quería como amigo nada mas, tal respuesta destrozo al pobre español, que despechado y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos cayo en una profunda depresión, lo que preocupo mucho al rubio debido a que lo consideraba un amigo muy cercano.

Desde entonces, Alfred cuidaba al castaño cada vez que este se pasaba de copas, buscando una manera de olvidar el dolor producido por el desamor, cada noche Alfred iba a buscarlo a los bares o a cualquier otro sitio donde el muchacho de ojos verdes estuviera metido (casi todos los sitios que el español visitaba vendían alcohol hasta la madrugada) lo sacaba de allí y lo llevaba a su casa, le daba una bebida contra la resaca, bebida que aprendió a preparar desde pequeño debido a las borracheras de Arthur y unas aspirinas y lo dejaba dormido en su cama, cuando se aseguraba de que Antonio no iba a escaparse de allí, iba su casa y trataba de dormir un rato, cosa que a decir verdad le costaba trabajo ya que difícilmente lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Antonio llorando sobre la barra de un bar con un vaso de licor fuerte en la mano.

Alfred suspiro al recordar la última borrachera de Antonio, como batallo para decirle que dejara de beber para finalmente sacarlo a rastras del bar, cuando llegaron a casa del español, Alfred lo hizo entrar en la casa, lo dejo sentado en la sala, le hizo tomar una bebida para la resaca y una aspirina y lo dejo acostado en su cama, sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación, pues Antonio se había quedado dormido, después beber el remedio contra la resaca y llorar largo rato en la sala.

Alfred cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, el décimo en esa hora, después de mucho esfuerzo había terminado con el papeleo, se recostó en su asiento y pensó en el español, no le gustaba ver a Antonio así, tan triste y deprimido, lo que mas lo entristecía era que desde hace mucho tiempo sentía un cariño muy especial por el castaño y lo destrozaba verlo tan solitario y triste, varias veces pensó en decirle lo que sentía pero prefirió dejarlo de lado, pues Antonio seguía enamorado de Romano y quedaría como un total aprovechado si lo hiciera, además de que sabia que las cosas entre el y el español no serian iguales si le decía que lo quería, no soportaría perder a Antonio o verlo triste otra vez lo quería demasiado como para hacerle eso.

"_Bueno"_ pensó el americano "_tendré que reprimir mis sentimientos por el bien de Antonio y por el mío también" _se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de su oficina, pues eran las doce de la noche, hora en que Antonio salía rumbo a los bares para ahogar su penas en alcohol, la misma hora en la que Alfred lo iba a buscar donde estuviera para llevarlo a casa y cuidarlo hasta que estuviera bien, reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes nuevamente, callando un "_te quiero" _dirigido al español y llorando en silencio por que la persona mas importante para el se autodestruía por culpa del alcohol y del desamor.

No importaba cuantas veces le pidiera a Antonio que dejara de beber, sabía que mañana el ciclo se volvería a repetir: Antonio buscaría un bar para ahogar sus penas en alcohol y el tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos otra vez para evitar que ambos sufrieran por amor

Fin


End file.
